Ongakuka no fumen - La partition du musicien
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: L'histoire se déroule au 19e siècle. Le jeune Allen Walker, âgé de quatorze ans, découvre son demi-frère jusqu'alors ignoré, Nea. UA, shônen-ai Allen x Nea.


Titre : Ongakuka no fumen [音楽家の譜面]

Titre alternatif : Musician's song

Auteur : Nakamura Tomoyo

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages mis en scènes (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, vu que l'histoire reste très centrée sur Nea et Allen) appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura-sensei, évidemment.

Rating : T… Enfin, il n'y a absolument rien de choquant, mais je préfère mettre la barre un peu haute plutôt que de mettre un K+ et de me faire taper sur les doigts .

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS pour un concours sur Skyrock (que je ne pense pas gagner, soit dit en passant). La thème était la tristesse, donc la consigne était : une histoire triste du début à la fin. J'espère avoir bien respecté les règles, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà nettement moins triste au milieu du texte… Enfin, vous verrez bien en lisant. Autre chose : c'est un OS basé sur du shônen-ai, avec une relation Allen x Nea. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, c'est tout. =)

* * *

><p><strong>音楽家の譜面<strong>

**Ongakuka no fumen**

« Je te déteste. »

Allen sursauta presque en entendant ces mots. Comment en était-il arrivé là, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher de son demi-frère ? Impuissant, il regarda Nea quitter la pièce, tandis que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. De toute façon, le brun avait toujours été froid et distant, il aurait du se douter qu'il le repousserait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'un beau matin d'avril. Jusque là, Allen ignorait qu'il avait un demi-frère. Leur rencontre, qu'il aurait voulu joyeuse et sympathique, avait vite été refroidie par Nea.

« Je suis Nea Walker. » s'était-il présenté en serrant brièvement la main d'Allen.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus : le reste, c'était son tuteur, Marian Cross, qui le lui avait apprit. Le brun était froid et distant avec tout le monde. Son arrivée au collège s'était déroulée de la même manière :

« Je suis votre nouveau compagnon de classe, Nea Walker. Enchanté. » avait-il récité.

Mais comment croire de telles paroles, quand celui qui les prononce garde un visage froid et un ton à peine neutre ?

Cependant, Allen parvenait à apprécier Nea, malgré cette distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les gens. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté et l'intelligence de son demi-frère, sa dextérité et son don pour la musique. A ses yeux, Nea était un génie. Le brun semblait doué pour tout, que ce soit au collège ou chez lui. Jamais il ne faisait un faux pas jamais il ne laissait tomber quelque chose qu'il entreprenait. Allen était plein d'admiration pour son demi-frère, si bien qu'il décida de se rapprocher de lui, petit à petit. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, il s'autorisa à parler à Nea.

Le brun était dans sa chambre, installé au piano, et jouait un bel air mélancolique. Il semblait totalement absorbé par sa musique : ses doigts paraissaient courir tous seuls sur le piano un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, comme si il prenait un immense plaisir jouer. Encore une fois, Allen fut ébloui pas l'éclat que générait son demi-frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lâcha la voix de Nea, qui avait arrêté de jouer en remarquant sa présence.

« Je… Je voulais juste t'écouter jouer… » balbutia le plus jeune, intimidé. « Je… J'aime beaucoup la musique que tu joues ! »

Après cela, rouge de honte et de timidité, il n'osait plus reparler à Nea. Il aurait voulu apprendre à être plus proche de lui, mais dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de balbutier des phrases incohérentes. Le brun semblait inaccessible, tellement plus doué que lui qu'il s'en sentait rabaissé. Nea l'ignorait, comme il le faisait pour les autres, ne s'adressant à lui uniquement lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Quelque part, le plus jeune avait mal au cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si le pianiste le repoussait ouvertement, mais ça lui faisait mal d'être ainsi ignoré. Les jours passèrent, mais rien ne changeait dans l'attitude de Nea. Le mois d'avril s'en alla pour laisser place à un mai ensoleillé.

Allen ramassa le morceau de papier qui traînait à terre. Il reconnu immédiatement une partition, et sourit en songeant que son frère l'avait sans doute écrit lui-même. Un peu intimidé, il toqua à la porte de Nea.

« Entrez. » marmonna le brun, visiblement occupé.

« Euh… J'ai trouvé ça par terre, je me suis dit que ça devait être à toi… » fit Allen en lui tendant la partition.

Le brun s'empara de la feuille noircie par les portées, et chantonna pour lui-même l'air inscrit sur les feuillets. C'était une jolie mélodie, plus entraînante et joyeuse que celles qu'il avait écrit auparavant.

« Oui, c'est à moi. » affirma-t-il. « Merci de l'avoir retrouvée, j'y tenait beaucoup. »

Allen rougit de plus belle. C'était la première fois que Nea le remerciait pour quelque chose, et bien que son ton soit resté plus que neutre, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Heureux, le plus jeune s'autorisa à demander :

« Pourquoi ce morceau n'a-t-il pas de titre ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore achevé. Quand ce sera fait, je pourrais le nommer. » répondit tranquillement le brun.

« Je te déteste. »

Les mots raisonnaient dans la tête d'Allen à l'en rendre fou. Les larmes redoublèrent, inondant ses joues. Qu'avait-il fait pour être ainsi haï par son frère ? Il entendit la porte de la maison claquer Nea était sans doute dehors à présent. Le garçon renifla et essuya ses pleurs d'un geste rageur.

« Je dois le retrouver… » gémit-il pour lui-même.

Sans attendre, il enfila ses bottes et se rua au-dehors. Il devait s'excuser, tout arranger pendant qu'il en était encore temps. La pluie se mit à tomber, si fort que sa vue en était brouillée. Où avait pu aller son frère ? Il n'en savait rien. Un peu au hasard, le garçon emprunta une ruelle adjacente, pressant le pas. Un peu en contrebas, un attroupement s'était formé autour d'une calèche renversée. Allen ignora les femmes qui s'apitoyaient sur les blessés, et poursuivit son chemin… Une partition. Le garçon se figea, stoppé dans son élan. Dans un élan de peur incontrôlable, il écarta les passants qui se pressaient autour de l'accident. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir la douleur qui m'a prit quand je t'ai vu. Tu étais là, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Et je crois que j'ai hurlé. Hurlé ton nom, parce que maintenant – je le sais – je t'aimais. J'ai crié, encore et encore, quand la folie m'a ouvert les yeux. Je crois bien que les pavés de cette ruelle garderont toujours la trace de mon sang, quand je les ai frappés à m'en déchirer la peau pour évacuer une tout autre douleur. Maintenant, je peux le dire. Je t'aimais. A en mourir._

Un mince filet de sang s'échappait des lèvres du musicien. A sa main, pendait une partition enfin intitulée.

« Allen. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini ! =)<p>

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de triste pour ce concours, mais en postant ça je me rend compte que c'est super court... Alors que quand je l'ai écrit sur papier ça me faisait trois doubles pages T_T

Sinon, j'ai l'impression que Nea est totalement OOC, mais je trouve que ça passe plutôt bien finalement. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? =)


End file.
